Cisco Vasquez
Name: Cisco Vasquez Gender: Male Age: 17 1/2 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Soccer Team (goalie), Anime/Manga Club (member) Appearance: Cisco doesn't look too much out of the ordinary. He has tanned skin and an expectedly athletic 5'10" build for his position on the soccer team. Often times he also looks soiled, usually from practice or whatever antics he comes up with. His hair is cut almost to a buzzcut with sideburns and brown eyes that sometimes glint in the light. His hair is also sometimes dyed an unusual color, usually a medium green, just for what he describes as "the effect." His nose is rounded at the tip, and a bit 'bumpy' due to an acne attack from a couple years back just clearing up now, and his lips are just full enough to round out a normal set of facial features. He doesn't dress too out of the ordinary, although he seems to be a little out of alignment with the seasons. That is, he tends to wear summer-style clothes not just well into late autumn, but also as early as mid-spring. That said, his favorite outfit is his Bayview #1 goalie jersey, which he shows up to school with (with different shoes from cleats) three days before his games and often wears in the days after. Other than that he generally sticks to brighter colors than normal. He talks in a slightly lower pitch than your average teenager, with not much of an accent for his ethnicity. He sometimes slurs it in a manner that has earned him the odd reference to Jack Sparrow, among the other impressions he enjoys doing. Biography: At first glance, one first notices a rather punkish yet somewhat friendly Hispanic kid with a love of (proper) football and troublemaking. Indeed, Cisco Vasquez does seem to be enjoying his adolescence given his history. Cisco's biological parents were killed in a car accident before his 2nd birthday. He was in the back seat at the time. The media frenzy that followed - as his parents were illegal immigrants - whipped up a storm that eventually landed him with a nice set of foster parents who were warned to prepare to raise a possibly mentally- or otherwise-handicapped child, since Cisco suffered some rather nasty head injuries in the accident. Surprisingly, that was not the case for the first few years, as Cisco matured into childhood relatively healthy and normal...though he was predictably squeamish whenever in a moving vehicle. Today he still gets tense when in an enclosed moving vehicle, and he rides a bicycle to school. It was in the 5th grade that the first true signs of what was to come started showing, when Cisco was discovered dangling upside down by his legs from a locker. This was the first of many Jackass-like stunts he would embark upon in school, alarming his parents and faculty with the risk it posed to his personal safety. He was repeatedly taken into the counselors' offices for these acts, though their awareness of his past (and the fact that Columbine was still fresh in their minds) caused them to assume that they had to tread carefully. They often pondered if he was doing this because of 'what kids see on TV' or out of a deeper masochistic desire caused by his mental trauma. Thankfully, Cisco proved quite cooperative, and he was encouraged to take up a sport as a constructive vent, ending up in soccer. Although it did not put an end to what he calls his "physical exploration," Cisco gained an awareness of the possible consequences of his actions and is usually more careful (to pick a word) when he decides to do his stuntwork. As he entered puberty, his parents (a pair of decent folk who like most Northern Midwesterners seem a bit mired in the 1950s) tought him the basics of neighborhood good-and-evil, while he also got exposed to the usual sex-and-violence on TV and the then-new Internet. Of course, this was probably the fate of most kids growing up around the turn of the new century, and by the time SOTF rolled around it was safe to say he was pretty desensitized to it. As a side effect, he also grew quickly disillusioned with 'evangelists,' that is, the preachers and vocal role models that always had a shady side. Ironically, he also got disillusioned with the 'atheist evangelicals' among his contemporaries blogging on popular sites and today likes to describe himself as a "don'tgiveafuckist." He eventually made into high school, taking his stunts-and-soccer ways with him. His adoptive parents eventually did break the truth to him about his biological parents, and Cisco took it down and moved on with a minimum of crying. He became the goalkeeper of the varsity team, which he often jokingly boasted was because "someone finally noticed me for my talents!" complete with an overenthusiastic whiny voice. He occasionally finds himself sitting out due to injury though, and that has resulted in a possibly-less-than-friendly rivalry with his replacements. Today, Cisco has a carefree and cheery albeit "drunken" personality. Most of this 'drunkeness' could stem from the screw permanently knocked loose in his head, though it is really only at its strongest effect in the immediate aftermath of a failed stunt. That or when he decides to try goalkeeping with his head instead of his hands. This erratic behavior also extends into class, where he is prone to saying just about anything with shock value that is, perhaps, also somehow relevant to the subject at hand. He hasn't failed a class yet, but his teachers have gotten quite concerned. As for his classmates, his behavior has very much alienated him from the regular community, but he does not seem to mind one bit though he does suspect that he may have made a few "fans." Sometimes his cheeriness suddenly switches off, as he lapses into moments of calm, deep thought that are shaken off just as suddenly as they arrive. He does not intend to be scary with these sort of moments, though such an effect does rub off on some. When prodded into a conversation by both the local Christian club or his atheist classmates, he often replies that "It's not that there is or isn't a God, it's more like we really just don't matter in the grand scheme of things." Although he believes that it's his life that determined that "because I can" philosophy, some ponder if it's really the other way around. Advantages: The one thing generally predictable about Cisco is that he does not do much to piss people off, at least intentionally, which will generally ensure his survival. His lean build and soccer training means he can evade better and run faster than the average student, though really only just. He also has a relatively high tolerance for pain given his antics, and his erratic mental state may lead to a psychotic breakdown and subsequent rampage. Disadvantages: He's not nearly as good at giving out punishment as taking it. His desensitization to the concept of death may help him deal with psychological trauma of being alone on an island, but it could also cost him potential allies. His random behavior and enthusiasm for masochism could cause him to do something inadvertently fatal. Finally, his claustrophobia could negatively affect him in tight spaces. Designated Number: Male student no. 140 --- Designated Weapon: A "Carol Channing Sings Children's Songs" Vinyl, First Edition Conclusion: Well well well... Maybe his masochistic tendencies will let him actually enjoy being stuck with a worthless weapon. I'd write him off, but unpredictability has carried the day more than a few times, and it could do so again. No matter what, I'm sure we'll get some good footage out of him. The above biography is as written by laZardo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: laZardo Kills: Katelyn Wescott Killed By: N/A , Escaped Collected Weapons: A "Carol Channing Sings Children's Songs" Vinyl, First Edition (assigned, lost) Saw Blade (from Sawmill) Allies: Joe Rios, Josée Trembley Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cisco, in chronological order. The Past: *A Trip to the Lake Pre-Game: *Shopping for SOTF *Bunsen's Spark *11th Meter *Going Balls Deep V4: *All That I've Ever Known *Too Late *The Moment of Truth *Aching Chest and Blurry Sight *Because I Can't Make It On My Own *The Cavalry Arrives Post-Game: *Four-Act Structure *Final Fates Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cisco Vasquez. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Cisco was totally crazy, but in an interesting and good way. Laz really didn't get enough credit in V4, because both of his characters were very good and interesting in their own ways. Cisco followed his own logic. It was half-baked, twisted logic, but still logic of a sort. This is also what made Cisco sympathetic. He was a total rube, easily manipulated and coerced into helping others on their quests while trying his hardest to find something to cling to emotionally. I really, really like that Laz didn't cop out and erase those things after Cisco's rescue. He was a troubled kid who needed a lot of help, and it was nice to see him get started receiving it, even if he was left with a long ways yet to go. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors